


Superheroes

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Sugar, spice, and everything nice. Those were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls. But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction: Chemical X. Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born!Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are now sixteen years old and are known as superheroes all over the world. They move from Townsville to Beacon Hills and start going to school with Scott, Stiles, and Isaac.This story is my attempt to mix the TV series The Powerpuff Girls with the TV series Teen Wolf.Blossom is played by Danielle Panabaker, Bubbles is played by Lili Reinhart, Buttercup is played by Katherine McNamara, and Professor Utonium is played by Matthew Gray Gubler.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Scoooooott! Scott, where are you? Scott!"

A rocket rushed into the library, making an infernal racket in the usually silent place. All the students there raised their heads towards the noise, including Scott, who was concentrated on his studies. His friend stopped at his table, breathing rapidly, sweat running down his forehead.

"Stiles?"

Next to Scott, Isaac raised his head from his book. "Great entrance, rocket."

Stiles didn't pay attention to Isaac, instead turning his gaze to Scott.

"You have to come and see. You will not believe your eyes! I didn't believe it at first, but it seems that the rumours are well founded, Scott. I swear, I saw them when I arrived. They were there, Scott! They were really close to me, and you know me, Scott...I couldn't sit there without doing anything. I had to come and warn you because it's extraordinary, Scott!"

"What's extraordinary is the number of times you can say Scott in a sentence." Isaac was starting to feel a headache just from hearing Stiles talk.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "Who are  _they_?"

Stiles closed his lips tightly and let the suspense hang there for a moment. Then he said, as seriously as possible, "Real superheroes."

Isaac laughed at Stiles. Superheroes? No way.

Isaac and Scott got up in unison and asked Stiles where he had seen these so-called superheroes. He guided them to the place the so-called superheroes had been. There was nothing there.

"I knew it was impossible," Isaac mumbled. "Superheroes in Beacon Hills?"

"Stiles, I know you love the Batman movies, but..." Scott trailed off.

"I swear, it was the Powerpuff Girls! You've never heard of them? They are super famous for saving the world hundreds of times!" Stiles made very strange gestures with his arms to express the state he was in.

"True, we saved the world more than once."

Stiles, Isaac, and Scott turned around. In front of them were three sixteen year old girls. The one who had spoken had fair skin, curly red hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, brown eyes, and a slender figure. She wore a pink tank top, an unzipped red leather jacket, black denim jeans, and black high-top sneakers with black laces.

The girl next to the red-haired girl had fair skin, curly blonde hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, blue eyes, and a slender figure. She wore a blue tank top, an unzipped black leather jacket, and black denim jeans tucked into black knee-length boots without buckles or zippers.

The girl next to the blonde-haired girl had fair skin, straight black hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, green eyes, and a slender figure. She wore a green long-sleeved shirt underneath an unzipped black leather vest and black denim jeans tucked into black combat boots with black laces.

Stiles couldn't contain his emotions any longer. He pointed at the girls and began to jump on the spot like a kid in a candy store. "It's them! It's the Powerpuff Girls! I told you!"

Scott put a hand on Stiles' shoulder to try to calm him down, his heart also pounding in his chest. In front of them were the Powerpuff Girls, who he had seen on television and read about in newspapers. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Isaac couldn't take his eyes off the red-haired girl. He found her to be beautiful, solid, and sure of herself. He was certain she was the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. He advanced towards her, holding out his hand. "Welcome to Beacon Hills, girls. My name is Isaac Lahey."

The red-haired girl grabbed Isaac's hand and shook it. "I'm Blossom Utonium."

Blossom pointed at the girl with blonde hair. "That's my sister, Bubbles."

Blossom pointed at the girl with black hair. "And that's my other sister, Buttercup."

Bubbles and Buttercup greeted the boys, Bubbles with a cute and joyful movement of her hand and Buttercup with a nod.

"I'm Scott McCall." Scott said, advancing towards the girls. He discreetly pointed at Stiles, who was behind him and wasn't holding up. "And he's Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles is a good name for a funny guy like you." Buttercup said. She had a serious facial expression and seemed tough.

"Buttercup is a pretty name for a pretty girl like you." Stiles responded before he froze and made big eyes. He was so overwhelmed by the fact that real superheroes stood before him that his mouth had uttered his thoughts before his brain processed the information.

Stiles wanted to melt away and disappear so much he felt bad. The icy look that Buttercup gave him didn't help his condition.

Buttercup turned on her heels and left the group.

"Excuse her," Blossom said. "She's not used to compliments."

Stiles lowered his head before tapping Scott's chest and running after the girl who had just left. "Then I'll go apologize to her!"

Scott watched Stiles run off, his mouth open to say something before he noticed that Isaac was starting to leave with Blossom.

Isaac was telling Blossom about the evil creatures that were running around the town. Blossom listened attentively, faithful to her leader status.

This left the alpha werewolf alone with Bubbles.

She continued to smile at him, swinging from one foot to the other while waiting, which made her backpack move. Scott cleared his throat and then pointed to her backpack.

"Nice bag."

This comment made Bubbles' smile widen, and she began to jump up and down to show her backpack in the shape of an octopus. When she was a little girl, she had an octopus toy called Octi. Unfortunately, she had lost him in an arduous battle against a monster. But she had not lost her love for animals, especially octopuses.

"Blossom didn't want me to take him, but I knew that a nice guy was going to compliment me," Bubbles whispered, still radiating happiness, which made Scott smile.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to wear it. It's okay," Scott said as he walked over to Bubbles. He found her to be cute and have a very kind heart. "You coming? We're going to be late."

Bubbles nodded and grabbed Scott's hand without warning and walked joyfully down the hall. Then she stopped and scratched her head. "I don't know where my class is."

Scott smiled. "I'll show you."

* * *

**A few weeks later**

By a mix of chance and good fortune, couples had formed in the group. By apologizing to Buttercup, Stiles had gained points. They began to spend time together, and their two slightly opposing personalities complimented well. On their third date, they confessed their feelings for each other.

Isaac had known his feelings for Blossom from the moment he met her and felt the need to confess them to her. She listened attentively to the confession and said that she would tell him her response the next day. The response was, to Isaac's delight, positive.

Bubbles was always cheerful and there for Scott, and being with her was filling his heart with joy. One day after school, he confessed his feelings for her. His words moved her, and she even cried in front of a helpless Scott. When she was done crying, she said that she had feelings for him as well.

It had been several days since the couples had formed, and everyone was happy. Each couple's happiness was different and unique. But, sadly, nothing could remain eternally in the positive and always ended up falling back into drama.

They lived in Beacon Hills, after all.

A new monster had appeared, causing electrical breakdowns and fires in the town. Too many innocents had been wounded, so Scott gathered his pack and came up with a plan. His pack now included three new recruits with very useful powers.

Once the pack came up with a plan, they had to be posted at a certain spot. Scott climbed on his motorcycle and headed to the spot where he was to be posted, followed by Bubbles, who flew through the air. Isaac and Blossom served as reinforcement.

Stiles set off to his Jeep, armed with his baseball bat, when Buttercup grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back. He turned and met her burning gaze.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Buttercup questioned.

"To my position." Stiles responded.

"You don't have any powers! You could get hurt!" Buttercup gasped, worried.

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, then he smiled and gave his girlfriend a peck on the lips before running off. "I love you, but we're in a hurry!"

Buttercup grunted. "Sometimes, you really piss me off."

Once everyone was in position, they only needed the monster to show the tip of his nose. Everything was in place. There was no chance that the plan would fail.

Yet, that was what happened.

Stiles, sitting in front of the wheel of his Jeep, rolled his eyes before looking at Buttercup, exasperated.

"I knew this plan sucked," Stiles mumbled.

Buttercup grunted. She opened the door and headed towards the monster. She hated doing nothing, and being the hothead that she was, she always prioritized acting over thinking.

What followed was a fight between the monster and two werewolves who scratched as hard as they could and three super-powerful teenaged girls punching and kicking as hard as they could.

Stiles, still lagging behind, rushed to the fight, armed with his baseball bat. When he arrived, he saw that the monster was already defeated. That wasn't surprising, considering who the monster was fighting.

"I missed everything again," Stiles mumbled before lowering the arm holding his baseball bat.

Scott walked over to Stiles and patted his back. "You'll get the next one."

* * *

**One month later**

Scott and Isaac had been captured by werewolf hunters and taken to an abandoned warehouse. They were chained to a wall and were being tortured.

"Argggh!" Scott cried as he felt a sharp pain in his left leg and a cold blade dig into his skin.

"Argggh!" Isaac cried as he felt a sharp pain in his left leg and a cold blade dig into his skin.

The hunters continued stabbing Scott and Isaac, and the boys continued letting out pained cries.

Stiles parked his Jeep outside the warehouse and climbed out, armed with his baseball bat. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were right behind him.

Stiles stopped in his tracks when he noticed the door to the warehouse was locked and there weren't any windows.

"I can't get in. The door is locked, and there aren't any windows," Stiles said.

"Maybe you can't, but I can," Blossom said. She grabbed Stiles by his shirt and pulled him behind her. He was now standing by Bubbles and Buttercup. Her eyes changed from their normal brown color to pink, and she shot neon pink laser beams out of her eyes, melting the lock.

Stiles, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup entered the warehouse and began walking down the hallway. Some of the hunters tried to stop them from reaching the room Scott and Isaac were in, but Stiles hit them in the stomach with his baseball bat and they stumbled back towards Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, who punched them in the face as hard as they could and knocked them unconscious. They fell to the ground.

Stiles, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup reached the room Scott and Isaac were in.

Bubbles rushed towards Scott and shot neon blue laser beams out of her blue eyes, melting the chains that were binding him.

"Are you all right?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scott said. His cuts were already starting to heal.

Bubbles sighed in relief and hugged Scott. "Good."

Buttercup rushed towards Isaac and shot neon green laser beams out of her green eyes, melting the chains that were binding him.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked, rushing to Isaac's side.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Isaac said. His cuts were already starting to heal.

Blossom sighed in relief and hugged Isaac. Her eyes changed back to their normal brown color. "Good."

The pack left the warehouse and headed to Stiles' Jeep before the hunters regained consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They finally finished high school. All 17 years old now, Scott's pack was eager to graduate.

The graduation ceremony was later that day, which left time for everyone to take pictures.

"Come on, Buttercup, smile! You don't want your picture to be spoiled," Stiles said.

"There's nothing to smile about," Buttercup muttered.

"Yes, there is! We're graduating!" Stiles hugged Buttercup and removed her graduation cap so that he could kiss the top of her head. Buttercup grimaced but ended up relaxing and clung to his chest. He took her into his arms.

"Perfect! The picture is beautiful!" Bubbles smiled at the scene. She thought Buttercup was very beautiful when she was embarrassed. She was happy.

"We have to get our pictures taken too," Scott whispered to Bubbles, hugging her from behind.

"Yes!" Bubbles exclaimed, jumping. "But who's going to take the pictures?"

"I'll do it," Blossom said, taking the camera, followed closely by Isaac.

* * *

Time passed, and eventually, it was time for the graduation ceremony.

The graduates sat in the first row, all of them wearing maroon graduation gowns and maroon graduation caps with white tassels. The guests sat a little farther back. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were reassured and happy because they knew that Professor Utonium was in the gym with the other students' family and friends.

"Before handing over diplomas to our graduates, here's a word from our Valedictorian, Blossom Utonium." The principal said.

"Thank you," Blossom said, stepping toward the microphone.

Isaac couldn't help but smile. Blossom had worked very hard on her speech. She was proud of it, and he was proud of her.

"Beacon Hills was a revelation for me and my sisters. As you all know, we were created in a laboratory by Professor Utonium. We have never seen him as a professor, but rather as a father." Blossom looked at Professor Utonium and smiled.

"We spent a good part of our lives saving Townsville from all sorts of enemies. So when Professor Utonium told us he wanted us to go to school to live a more normal life, we hesitated. We didn't want to leave. What if Townsville was in danger?"

"But coming here was the best decision we ever made. Beacon Hills is a warm and welcoming place. We love this town, and we're grateful to all its inhabitants for what they have done for us. This school has taught us so much, and we have met some great people." Blossom smiled shyly at Isaac as Bubbles took Scott's hand and Buttercup exchanged a small smile with Stiles.

"So it is with tremendous happiness that I present the class of 2018!"

Thunderous applause followed Blossom's speech.

Blossom ran to join Isaac among the crowd that had risen to wait for her. As soon as they were reunited, they passionately kissed in front of everyone.

* * *

After the graduation ceremony was over, Scott's pack decided to go to the after-party to celebrate one last time within the walls of the school. Everyone was celebrating and saying their farewells.

Scott's pack had gathered in a quiet place to chat.

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Stiles asked as he put an arm around Buttercup's shoulders.

Buttercup sighed sadly.

"I don't know..." She began.

Buttercup was interrupted by Bubbles, who rose to exclaim, "I want to take care of animals!"

Next to Bubbles, Scott's eyes widened in surprise.

"For real?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. When he saw her nod enthusiastically, he grinned widely. "That's what I want to do too!"

"Oh! We'll stay together!" Bubbles exclaimed, hugging Scott.

"I would like to go into politics and change the world for the better." Blossom said. Isaac was lying beside her, his head on her thighs, and she was playing with his hair.

"Can I be your secretary?" Isaac asked, smiling at Blossom.

"You can be my advisor." Blossom corrected, leaning over to give Isaac an Eskimo kiss.

Next to Stiles, Buttercup sighed sadly again. She didn't know what she wanted to do, and she was sad. Everyone's future was different, and they would be separated. She wasn't even sure she could go study with Stiles.

"And you, my love?" Stiles asked Buttercup, holding her close to him.

"I don't know," Buttercup mumbled.

"I know," Stiles said to Buttercup. She looked up at him. "You like to fight, defend the innocent, and make the world better. Come with me to the FBI apprenticeship school!"

Buttercup's eyes lit up. She liked the idea of staying with Stiles and doing what she did best — saving the innocent and fighting for them — very much. But there was something that was still making her sad. She usually wasn't the sensitive one. But at that moment, the idea of not seeing Blossom and Bubbles again was frightening.

It was as if Bubbles shared Buttercup's fear.

"Buttercup..." She began. "We will always end up finding each other."

"Yes, we will," Blossom said. "We are more than a family."

Isaac smiled. "We're a pack."

"And a pack is never really lost," Scott said.

THE END


End file.
